ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cramp Twins: Goodbye to Lucien and Wayne
''' '''is a British-American-Canadian animated adventure film based on The Cramp Twins. It serves as the fourth installment of Cartoon Network Cinematic World. The film is directed by the show's creator, Brian Wood with Andrew Brenner, Sean Veder, Peter Cocks and Ian Carney co-writing the script. The film stars Tom Kenny, Kath Soucie, Nicole Oliver, Ian James Corlett, Terry Klassen, Jayne Paterson, Tavitha St. Germain and Colin Murdock. Plot The films follows Wayne Cramp (Tom Kenny) and Lucien Cramp (Kath Soucie), not-so identical twin brothers who live with their germophobic mother (Nicole Oliver) and their Western-obsessed father (Ian James Corlett) in the fictional town of Soap City. After graduating school, Wayne, Lucine, Mari and Tony decided to have a little adventure out of Soap City with a new friends, Emily Snips and Jenny Parks to have an adventure until Wendy Winkle plans to thwart their adventure, so she can have Wayne to herself. How far will the heroes will go? Will Wayne and Lucien get along? Cast *Wayne Cramp (voiced by Tom Kenny) is the younger of the twins. But he is taller than Lucien. Wayne is energetic, egotistical, manipulative, rude and descriptive, and the less intelligent of the two. He is also the bully of their class and feared by most kids. Wayne is obsessed with junk, which he collects and hides in his room; he spends most of his time at the junkyard, owned by his only friend, Dirty Joe Muldoon. *Lucien Cramp (voiced by Kath Soucie) is Wayne's older twin brother, as the opening credits indicate. Lucien is the smarter of the twins, but also considered an "eco-nerd." Despite being the older twin, Lucien is the favorite target of Wayne's bullying nature, who iconically nicknamed him "Girl Pants". Lucien enjoys science, nature and is a vegetarian. Lucien longs for a pet, either a cat, a dog, or a hamster, but due to his mother's extreme cleanliness rules, he cannot have one. *Emily Snips (voiced by Hailee Steinfeld) the teenage girl from Los Angeles who last seen in A Bloo Tale. *Jenny Parks (voiced by Sydney Parks) a teenage girl who Wayne has a crush on. *Dorothy Cramp (nee O'Neil) (voiced by Nicole Oliver), is the yellow-skinned short-tempered, strict mother to the twins, and wife of Horace Cramp. She is a complete germaphobe and neat freak. Her obsession for cleanliness is a major joke in the show. She once raided the twins' rooms and husband's storage to check their cleanliness, which resulted in her kicking them out of the house due to Wayne's junk, Lucien's mud for his worms, and Horace's Rodeo Rita picture. She is something of a scientist by way of cleaning products, for she often mixes home-made cleaning formulas to seek out the strongest germ-killer, which seems to awaken her twisted desire to clean everything "to the brim". *Horace Cramp (voiced by Ian James Corlett) is the green-skinned and dim-witted man-child father of Wayne and Lucien and husband of Dorothy Cramp. He works at the local soap and cleaner products factory. He is also a third-rate cowboy, being obsessed with pretty much anything Western-oriented, including "cowgirl" Rodeo Rita, much to his wife's disapproval. *Tony Parsons (voiced by Terry Klassen) is Lucien's best friend (although they have been known to fall out) and a swamp child. He possesses a vast knowledge about the swamp, its people's traditions, and natural history. He has many brothers and sisters. Tony's dad's name is Seth and his mom's is Lily. *Wendy Winkle (voiced by Jayne Paterson) is the only daughter of Walter Winkle. Wendy is a bubbly but very spoiled brat who has an obvious crush on Wayne. Because of her immense wealth she has a tendency to get her way and bullies pretty much anyone. It's a major theme in the series where she tries everything to win his heart, yet unsuccessfully. She is also the secondary antagonist of the film. *Mari Phelps (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) is Lucien's other friend. She often co-operates with Lucien on his environment-conserving efforts, but often can't help desiring a bit of power. She is a foster child and is looked after by a happiness-obsessed, brown-haired family with strange mormonist based customs. She is the black sheep of her foster family and is often embarrassed by their habits. Lucien briefly had a crush on Mari when she felt sorry for him during a time he felt certain he would never have a girlfriend, but nothing came of it. However, they remain good friends *Walter Winkle: (voiced by Colin Murdock) Mr Cramp's boss and Wendy's father. He owns the city's soap-producing factory. He is also the film's main antagonist. Category:The Cramp Twins Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animation Category:Cartoon Network Cinematic World